The invention relates to a smoke alarm system that will not only detect when there is smoke, but will shut off the supply of gas or electric power from the appliance to prevent the smoke from growing into a fire.
There are many types of smoke alarm systems already in use. However, many of these will only detect when there is smoke or a fire. There are some that will respond to the smoke or fire by a water sprinkle system. With the water sprinkle system sometimes that which is not damaged by the smoke and fire is damaged by the water sprinkle system.
Unfortunately, there isn't a smoke or fire alarm system that will actually prevent the smoke from growing into a fire without causing other damages (like water damage). Thus, there is a need for a system that will not only detect smoke, but will go a step further and prevent the smoke from growing into a fire without adding farther damage. This is what this “Alarm Shut Off System” does. This invention will detect the smoke and then shut the supply of gas or electric power off from the appliance. This will prevent the smoke from growing into a fire without adding farther damage (like water damage). This will save lives and property.